Yippee Ki Yay
is the fourth episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Reward Challenge/Hero Duel: Man in the Box One person from each tribe will race through a wood cube, while untangling rope and searching for two rings. When they reach the first ring, they will use it to retrieve a platform and drag it back. They will then head back into the cube to untangle the rest of the rope and get the second ring. It will be used to retrieve a second platform. The first person to retrieve both platforms and get them across the finish line wins for their tribe. Reward: Two bags of beans. Winner: Zhongliao Immunity Challenge: Chimney Sweep The castaways must brace themselves between two walls while standing on tiny footholds above the ground. After 30 minutes, they will step down to smaller footholds. After one hour, they must step down to the smallest footholds, less than a quarter of an inch wide. Only their arms and feet can touch the wall. Last one left wins. Winner: Gordon, Ron Story Night of Day 8 Reptile thanked everyone for keeping him, but acted cold towards Leifang. Morgan openly asked IA, Luka, MAYU, and Mileena why they kept Reptile. Luka explained that Reptile was pulling his weight around the tribe, which they needed more of. Morgan told the girls that they had made a big mistake. Day 9 When the tribes met for their next Hero Duel, Gongguan cracked a couple grins at the lack of Glinda. Valjean laughed to himself, knowing he would now be unable to partake in the duels. Chuck and Lancelot played Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who chose the participants. Lancelot won, so Gongguan decided to pit Barry against Mileena. Due to her ninja abilities, Mileena sped ahead through the cube. She reached the first ring first, and grabbed the platform before Barry could even get to it. Mileena struggled to find the next ring, allowing Barry to catch up to her. Mileena found it, putting her back in the lead as she successfully grabbed the second platform. During this time, Barry started to catch up. Despite his efforts, Mileena still reached the end first and won reward for Zhongliao. With Barry heading to Exile Island, Mileena was in charge of selecting someone from her tribe to join him. Chuck volunteered, causing Mileena to pick him. As Barry and Chuck set out for Exile Island, Luke awarded Zhongliao with their bags of beans and dismissed the tribes. On Zhongliao, Reptile and Ron conversed while out fishing. They both agreed to stick together, but feared the connections between the Vocaloids. Reptile was insistent that Leifang go next, but Ron wasn't sure. Meanwhile, Kyary and Morgan tried to reason with Luka and MAYU. They claimed that it wasn't too late to take out the men. On the beach, Leifang struck up a conversation with Mileena. In an attempt to sway the assassin to her side, Leifang swore loyalty to her as a fellow fighter. While away from the others, IA decided to start looking for an artifact. While out looking, Luka caught her in the woods. IA told Luka to promise not to tell anyone, which Luka did; only she now suspected that IA had something. On Gongguan, Miku started talking to everyone separately to get a feel of where they stood. After a lot of conversing, she felt as though she had a grip on the tribe. Noticing Miku's conversations, Lily spoke with Goro and Kano about knocking her down a peg. The three agreed to it. Bruce and Ramsay conversed in the shelter, evaluating the tribe. It was evident to them that Miku was calling the shots, but Kano and Goro seemed really close. Bruce suggested voting one of them off. Bass arrived just in time to hear the plan from them. Meanwhile, Valjean brought Goro and Lancelot together to discuss a potential alliance. The three all agreed to it, but Goro suggested bringing in Kano. Valjean and Lancelot gave consent to it. On Exile Island, Barry and Chuck were happy to see each other again. The men instantly built a small camp, enjoying the quietude. Barry and Chuck told each other about the events on their respective tribes. Chuck mentioned that the vocaloids were running things on Zhongliao, as Barry pointed out that they were on Gongguan too. This concerned the men, making them consider doing something about it. Day 10 Gongguan and Zhongliao arrived for their Immunity challenge, where they were rejoined by Barry and Chuck. Luke took back the Immunity Idol, but revealed that each tribe would be competing for individual Immunity and both tribes would be attending Tribal Council. Gonggaun started first. Everyone held on for thirty minutes, stepping to the next foothold. They all continued to hold on until the next hour, moving on to the smallest. Nobody showed any signs of dropping. After twelve more minutes, Bass started to move a lot and dropped. Lancelot followed after him. After four more minutes, Kano dropped as well. Two minutes later, Goro dropped. Valjean soon followed. After two minutes, Bruce and Lily began seeing a lot of movement. Bruce then dropped. Lily continued to maintain her balance despite a lot of movement, and Miku eventually dropped out. After seven minutes, Barry finally dropped and left it between Lily and Ramsay. Twenty minutes passed as the two struggled to stay standing. Ramsay started to get movement for the first time, but Lily dropped out of nowhere, allowing Ramsay to win Immunity on Gongguan. Zhongliao then took to the challenge. They all held on for thirty minutes, moving down to the next foothold. The transition went poorly for Luka, causing her to drop out. Mileena followed soon after. After about nine minutes, Reptile dropped out. Chuck could not hold on anymore and forced himself down. MAYU fell right after. Only IA, Kyary, Leifang, Morgan, and Ron made the next transition. Not long after, Morgan dropped out. After a lot of movement for the past hour, IA finally dropped. After thirteen minutes, Leifang dropped out and left it between the very stable Kyary and Ron. Ron had not shaken once throughout the entire challenge, but Kyary started to wiggle. Eventually, Kyary dropped, causing Ron to win Immunity on Zhongliao. Luke presented Ramsay and Ron with the necklaces, assuring the men that they would be staying for another few days. The others, however, were up for elimination. At Gongguan, Lily instantly conspired against Miku. She ensured that Goro and Kano were in on it. Goro went to talk to Lancelot and Valjean, telling them that Miku was the plan. They all agreed to it. Barry told Bass and Bruce about what he and Chuck discussed while exiled. This made them consider voting either Lily or Miku. They took it up with Ramsay, who agreed to vote either one. Miku tried to talk to people, but noticed the tribe being very dismissive to her. This did not give her a good vibe, so she set off into the forest to go on a hunt. At camp, Bruce and Ramsay noticed her away from everyone else and suggested that she was looking for an artifact. Rather than looking for an artifact, Miku was looking for materials. Using a stick and a few rocks to carve it, as well as some jungle accessories she found laying around, Miku constructed a fake Magic Wand. Back at camp, Lancelot and Lily noticed Miku returning. Lancelot questioned whether or not Miku's search was successful, to which Miku chuckled in response to. On Zhongliao, Chuck told Reptile and Ron about the agreement he made with Barry to vote out the vocaloids. The three agreed that Luka was the most threatening. Reptile spoke with Leifang and Morgan to settle their differences and agree to vote Luka. As much as it pained them to do, they agreed to a truce. After hearing the plan from Reptile, IA and MAYU told Luka that everyone was after her. Luka and Mileena wanted to target Morgan, as they planned to flip some people to their side. Luka took Kyary and Leifang aside individually to plead her case that Morgan was a lot more threatening than her. Kyary and Leifang were moved by the argument, but weren't sure if they were convinced. Gongguan arrived at Tribal Council first, where the tribe talked for a short time until Lily mentioned that there was someone playing like a rat. Miku owned up to being the target of this statement, leading to an argument between her and Lily. When Goro, Kano, and Lancelot took Lily's side, Miku pulled out her fake Wand and prompted a gasp from the tribe. She insisted on using it because of the obvious votes going to be against her. She also said she would be using it as a Power Ring to cast all votes for her on the person she deemed the biggest threat to her. Immediately Kano whispered something to Goro, prompting Goro to whisper to Lily. Lily then stood up and moved over to whisper something to Valjean, and soon everyone was whispering to each other. After a lot of quiet exchanges and laughter from Luke, the voting began. Once everyone voted, Bass cursed out loud when Miku did not play her Wand. Bruce simply muttered "Yippee Ki Yay" as the votes were read. Goro, Kano, Lancelot, and Lily stuck to the plan and voted for Miku. However; Barry, Bass, Bruce, Ramsay, and Valjean joined Miku in voting Lancelot. Lancelot laughed as his torch was snuffed, applauding Miku on a noble battle. With the first vote concluded, the tribe returned to camp with Lily visibly aggravated. Zhongliao entered Tribal next, as Morgan claimed it to be an all-out war against the vocaloids. Mileena pointed out that she was not, in fact, a vocaloid despite being in the alliance. Morgan insisted that she use that as an excuse to flip, but Mileena called Morgan out on being an unworthy ally. IA and Luka pleaded that although the vocaloids were bountiful, there were bigger threats that needed to go. Full of tension, the voting commenced. Kyary stuck to her alliance and voted Luka with Chuck, Morgan, Reptile, and Ron. Leifang, however, flipped to vote Morgan with IA, Luka, MAYU, and Mileena. This tied the votes, so Luke announced that they would have a revote. If the votes were still tied, they would go to rocks. Leifang whispered to Kyary, who whispered back. After a brief exchange, they were ready to vote again. After voting a second time, Kyary changed her vote to Morgan. Reptile joined her, also flipping against Morgan. Chuck and Ron were left as the sole voters for Luka as Morgan was eliminated. Luka thanked Kyary and Leifang for the rescue, as Luke stated that the game had only just begun. Zhongliao returned to camp. Tribal Council Gongguan Voting Confessionals None Final Words Zhongliao Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running